


Bekas naughty kitten

by Keira_Atko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Animal Play, Butt Plugs, Cuddling, Dom/sub, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, kitten play, naughty kitten yuri, otayuri - Freeform, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_Atko/pseuds/Keira_Atko
Summary: Beka comes home from work to find his kitten doing naughty things obviously he must be punished





	

It had been a bad day at work beka wanted nothing more than to go home and see his yuri. It took him a grand total of 45 mins to finally get to there spacious 1 bedroom flat. They had had it for nearly 2 years (since yura had turned 19) and ever since they had been very open with eachother about what they like.  
Otabek fumbles with his keys fishing them out of his pocket shivering in the crisp winter fog. He unlocks the door then proceeding to throw it open. He is not greeted with the usual "Your so late beka, do you expect me to wait for you!" That he normally is subjected to instead the flat is supringly quiet. He hears noises from the direction of the bedroom somehow manages to grow more confused just as to what his little kitten could be up to now. Standing outside the door, It finally clicked what the strange noises were. Opening the door halfway he is greeted to yura in all his glory. On all fours facing away from the door in baby pink panties with white knee high socks. On his head were a white pair of cat ears with a matching buttplug that was currently being thrust into his ass. Oh his naughty kitten needs a punishment for this stunt.  
"Enjoying yourself there yura?" He says sternly his annoyance apparent. Yura freezes, he doesn't look around however. If he did beka would have saw a sly grin on his face. Yura did this for a reason, he knows what bekas like when hes upset with him. He wants that punishment that will surely come. "You've been such a bad kitten, would you care to explain what the hell you think you are doing?" he spits out. "I missed you so much master I just couldnt help myself" yura whines out. Beka starts to twist the plug not quite letting hit that one place he knows yura wants it. "Do you know what im going to do now yura?" "Are you gonna punish me master?" Yura replies trying in vain to hide the obvious glee in his voice.He didnt get a reply instead he got a command "Over my knee"  
Yura scrambles to get in postion, He can feel the bulge of bekas erection against his stomach. "Im going to give you 15 and you best count each one" Beka says playfully obviously in a much better mood than before. "Yes, master" Is the reply he gets from yura. Thwap! the first hit comes as a shock to yura, he chokes out "o-one". The next two come in quick succession yuras firm right cheek now aching. Seeing how riled up his pet seems to be getting otabek asked "Colour?". Apon hearing this yura replied "G-Green beka s-shit carry on" This was all the reassuranced beka needed. He then reigned down blows in quick sucsession. Yura turning into a writhing mess undrneath him. Yura slowing felt himself slipping as he kept chanting the numbers over and over until they finally got to 15. "Yura you ok?" Otabek asks worriedly hes never seen yuri look so out of it. "Yea im fine lets just cuddle" yura mumbles into bekas chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic so please do not be mean. However criticism is welcomed and if you have any criticism of the constructive nature please feel free to put it in comments. Please comment an leave kudos, if people don't think this is bad I may do other fics.


End file.
